


Sexy's Satisfaction

by theCelticMyst



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Bad Smut Bonanza, F/M, Intentionally Bad Smut, really really bad sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCelticMyst/pseuds/theCelticMyst
Summary: Amberly Trevelyan may have been dumped by the Dread Wolf, but she's going to find something better to hump.
Relationships: Fairbanks/Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Inquisitor/Blackwall (Past), Inquisitor/Solas (past)
Collections: Quills of Passion 2020





	Sexy's Satisfaction

Amberly Lavellan glared at Solas. She’d stopped letting Blackwall shag her at his insistence. When they’d left Haven, Blackwall had found her in her tent and spread her femine thighs with his thick masculine legs, as he’d explore her oral caverns with his tasting snake. Their tongues had twined as his thick warriors’ hands caressed her delicate elven body, worshipping what he’d wanted so badly. Then he’d pierced her with his loving lance, thrusting it into her mouth of Mythal over and over again, trying to conquer her while sweat dripped from his grizzled chest and off his thick, manly forehead. She’d come for him and he’d filled her with his Wardenly Seed. 

He’d continued to plow her hymenal fields with his fleshy till after they’d reached Skyhold. But then Solas had been so smooth, so charismatic. She was sure he had feelings for her and that he would tumble her like a bronto in heat, a well-endowed bronto, when he was done courting her. But no, he’d kissed her once, taken her Vasallan, and then dumped her. She hadn’t gotten more than a little tongue from him and then _he’d_ dumped _her_. She could have been tumbling half the Inquisition, but had stupidly stopped playing with the randy Warden at Solas’ insistence.

She could likely lure the Well-Endowed Warden into her tent that night, but he wasn’t the Shem she really wanted shagging her. When she’d come to the Emerald Graves. Hot Harding had sent her to a rogue named Fairbanks. He had the most amazing beard and dark eyes that undressed her, making her want to remove her clothes for them so they could gaze at her unabashed. When she’d saved his men from a crazed chantry sister, he’d melded his lush lips to hers and caressed them with the tip of his talented tongue, making her nether mouth weep for his manly meat. Then his clever clapper had slipped into her depths, leaving a taste of him in her mouth; making her yearn for more. 

Even now they were on their way back to Fairbanks caves to tell him that they had freed Archon’s Lodge and that his people could move to it. She wondered if she could find a way to tell him how she’d been freed from her false infatuation for another and no longer wanted to resist his shempole. 

“Once we get Fairbanks and his lot moved, we should continue on to the northern sections of the Emerald Graves,” Solas interrupted her thoughts with his inane chatter. She supposed that was all his tongue was good for. He hadn’t used it sufficiently on her, that was for sure.

“Solas, you don’t make those decisions for this group,” Amberly reminded him. “If I have a question about the Fade, I’ll think about asking you.”

“What did you do to make Sexy mad, Chuckles?” Varric wondered.

“Perhaps he wasn’t big enough for her,” Sera giggled.

“She does like it large and in charge,” Blackwall confided. “I’m sorry you weren’t up to pleasing her, sorry or her.”

“Too bad you’re having amorous congress with Josephine, in her office,” the Iron Bull commented. “Then you might give her what she needs.”

Blackwall was brushing Josephine? Amberly frowned at the thought, yet she could see them twined on the floor in front of Josephine’s fire place. Blackwall would be reared back as Josephine held onto his impressive beard. Even as he used his man spear on her frilly basket. She wondered if he’d recite the Warden’s oath as his hips pumped, bringing her closer to release. He’d done that once with her, she found it weird; but weird could be fun when one blew the grounsils.

Those thoughts were still with her when they made it back to the cave.

“Amberly!” Fairbanks rushed to her. He stopped right in front of her. She could feel the energy rippling off of him. Without planning it, their breath moved in synch. He was just a hairbrush away and her nipples perked, begging to scrape over his many hair chest. They chastised her for ever thinking she could find satisfaction with a smooth chested egg.

“We removed the Freemen from Argon’s Lodge,” she smiled at him and let herself raise and hand and plant it on his manly chest, silently cursing the cloth barrier that kept her from his skin.

“That’s wonderful,” he put his strong, chiseled arms around her as he pulled her to him. “It is well situated. We’ll begin moving immediately.”

“That’s good,” she smiled at him and he brought his lush, but manly, lips down to hers again, conquering her with his tremendously talented tongue. She met the love serpent with her own, twining them together and dueling for dominance as they clung together; not caring who saw. She could feel his love ambassador against her tight stomach and moved to rub it, letting it know that it was most welcome in her chalice of Andraste.

She slipped her hands under his top, letting them explore his ruggedness. One of her legs sensually slid up his twining around it. His tongue moved down her throat, even as he clenched her pert bottom and hauled her up so his candy stick could rub near her nether lips. She wrapped both legs around his waist and kneaded his anaconda through the cloth blocking them from each other.

Fairbanks tore his mouth reluctantly from hers, but continued to move against her. “I thought to wait until we were at a place where I could take you privately before I let my desires be known. But I can no longer hold back. Amberly, I must have you. From the moment I saw you, I knew that no one else could satisfy me again. When I close my eyes at night, it’s you I see.” He began raining kisses along her neck.”

“Of course, it is,” she agreed. “And I want you to use your long sword on my rebelling nether regions… all my regions! I want you, too! I must have you!”

“You do,” he lowered her onto the cave floor, neither of them paying heed to those around them. He lowered his head so they could canoodle again, even as she tore at his clothing. His shirt ripped away and she threw it, not noticing that it landed on Solas; who was watching them wide eyed. Beside him, Varric sat on the floor with a pad of paper and wrote.

Amberly’s nails scraped along Fairbank’s back, leaving trails of love blood and marking him as her own. He hissed in pleasure. He reared up and then whipped her shirt and coat off, exposing her to the elements. Her mounds heaved and their peaks perked to him, begging for his attention. He lowered his mouth to lave each one, tenderly suckling them. She could feel each tug of his lips from her gates of love and it just caused them to produce the rain of ecstasy. Never had anyone made her womanly crests feels so craven. She tenderly rubbed his raven hair as she made little moans of delight.

Then Fairbanks moved his man’s mouth up to hers and thrust into it once more. Her bosom tops painted his man hair causing them both to groan again. Then he moved down and pulled down the pants and smalls that had dared to cover her cave of wonders. He kissed his way up her smooth, rounded legs as he moved closer and closer to womanly portcullis. She lightly bit her lip at the sensations he was causing. She turned her head and noticed someone watching. Let them, all of Thedas needed to know of the pleasures she was experiencing. They would all weep in envy.

She stopped noticing any others when Fairbanks reached her passion passage and kissed it with those many lips. He touched his tongue to it, as if testing to see if it was ready for his love invasion. “Yes!” She cried out. She needed his arbor vitae to virulently plant itself in her. “More. All of you!”

“As my lady commands,” Fairbanks moved away from her just enough to free his holy friar. It was more than an anaconda; this was a large wyvern ready to lay its eggs in her body. She gasped at it and touched its tip. Around them Solas wailed in despair at his inadequacy, Varric whistled in appreciation, and several women murmured enviously.

“Oh, Fairbanks,” she breathed. “I don’t know if I’m worthy.”

“You are,” he vowed. “Only you.” He lowered his mouth to play tonsil joust with her. She spread the gates to her fertile fields and wrapped her legs around him. He then slid his flagship into her port, filling it completely and then some.

“Yes!” She shouted again as his lance of love slid slowly out of her golden goblet. She moaned as he groaned. His muscled back flexed as he went deeper and deeper still, filling her with ecstasy.

In the cave around them, women went to find men, or other women, who would give them even half the pleasure that the couple on the cave floors was experiencing. Sera was grabbed by a busty redhead who put her tongue down her throat. 

“But I’m a god!” Solas protested, throwing himself to the ground in prostration at the sight before him.

Amberly continued to pant and moan her ecstacy, oblivious to anything but the love god who was conquering her with his manly two handed sword; moving in unison with him. She wasn’t aware that in the Emerald Graves Red Templars and Freemen felt what was happening and left Corypheus’ service to find something even half so satisfying in their life. Corypheus himself awoke and sensed the potent love making. He threw himself from a nearby mountain, ending his plans to be a god, in his envy.

In the cave, Amberly cried out as wave after wave of ecstasy took her. Fairbanks let her calm a moment before moving again, taking her to even new heights with his untiring dragonlance. Finally, after the fourth time she was overcome, he joined her; shuddering as his love lotion geysered forth into her. Her back arched, taking it all in. They lay on the floor for an hour before coming to their senses. 

Amberly lifted her head and kissed Fairbanks tenderly. “I guess we didn’t need privacy.”

“We can still find some after you help me move to Argon’s Lodge,” he kissed her back. “And when I visit Skyhold just to make love to you all day.” He looked around. There were people laying on the ground around them. “It might be kinder to them.”

Solas crawled to her. “I’m sorry, take me back! I’m a god! I’m Fen’Harel, I can make you happy, too.”

Amberly Lavellan rolled her eyes. “I don’t care if you’re Elgar’nan.” She laid her head on Fairbank’s shoulder. “I’ve found my love god.”


End file.
